Paper Stars
by Seito
Summary: (RoyEd)Folding Paper Stars can be fun. Who knows maybe your wish will come true. (“Make a wish, Edward,”“That’s not even a real star,”“Just make a wish, Fullmetal.”“Fine." “Umm, sir? What are you doing?"“Folding paper stars,”) R


Mesa no own FMA 

Seito: I was doing two stories at once at 1 in the morning. Smart, Seito, real smart. Anyways just like my _A Piece of Happiness_ (Naruto) this story is the result of listening to Gackt's _Missing; Egao o misete_ while folding paper stars at night. The song has nothing to do with the story so it's not in here. Folding paper stars is fun. Who knows if wishes might come true if you wish on a paper stars.

(A note from her beta reader- The La/-/er- This is the first time I'm doing this and I wonder if Seito's leaving this here... Well, if you're reading it, obviously she did, just wanted to say something, it was not a smart idea to write two stories at a time in 1 in the morning. There were missing words and bad spelling. I am here to tell you writers not to do this, it's hell on your beta reader. And that ends my Beta-reader public announcement. On another note, this was a good story, very thoughtful. I demand you to continue reading.) Seito: Listen to my beta. What she says is true. DO NOT WRITE AT ONE IN THE MORNING!!!

&-----------------&

_Paper Stars_

&-----------------&

Loop.

Pull through.

Knot.

Fold down.

Wrap.

Wrap.

Wrap.

Wrap.

Wrap.

Wrap.

Wrap.

Wrap.

Wrap.

Tuck in.

Pinch.

Pinch.

Pinch.

Pinch.

Repeat.

"What are you doing, Fullmetal?"

Ed stopped what he was doing and looked up. There was Roy Mustang in all his glory. The General had a curious expression on his face. Ed replied, "Folding paper stars."

The Flame Alchemist's reply was a rather curt one. "Now why would you want to do something as girlish as that?" He took a seat across from Ed.

Ed gave him an icy glare as he bit back his tongue to hold his anger in check. Instead he answered his superior in an icy tone. "Because my mother used to make them for Al and I when we were younger." 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them.

&-------Earlier---------&

Roy Mustang was trying to locate his young, golden-eyed alchemist all day. He had checked the libraries and any and all the other places Ed might have gone to do research on the Philosopher's Stone. Roy asked Al where his brother was, only to have the armor suit tell him that his nii-san had disappeared early this morning. For the rest of his day, Roy continued searching for the golden-eyed alchemist. (He had spent so long looking for Ed, that Roy forgot why he was looking for the young alchemist in the first place.)

He did not expect to find Edward sitting in a quiet café, with long, thin strips of colorful paper in front of him, folding what seemed to be paper stars. Curious, Roy walked in and asked, "What are you going Fullmetal?"

As expected, Ed answered him with a simple reply. "Folding paper stars."

Roy made a big mistake with his next words. "Now why would you want to do something as girlish as that?" He took a seat across from Ed.

He was surprised to see an icy glare instead of the normal burst of anger that Ed would normally display after an insult. Then, in an icy tone, Ed said, "Because my mother used to make them for Al and I when we were younger."

Roy suddenly felt very uncomfortable as silence fell over them. He fingered one of the paper stars as Ed returned to his craft. Then, Roy said in a soft voice, "Can you teach me?"

Not sure whether or not his ears had deceived him, Ed's head snapped up as he asked in disbelief, "What?!"

Roy repeated his words. "Can you teach me?" He was rather curious how to make these paper stars. He didn't really care if it seemed unlike him to ask, but he was curious and that curiosity would not be subdued until he learned.

Ed could stare in astonishment for a few seconds before he snapped out of it. He then handed Roy a blue strip of paper. "Okay... first you make a loop like this. You then pull this through and adjust it so it fits. You should come out with something that looks like a knot. Then you wrap it around until you come to the end of the paper. When you do, you tuck the end in and then you pinch it the paper to puff up the star."

Roy fumbled to keep up with Ed, who finished the star he was working on and picked up another piece of paper. Moments later Roy found himself looking at a crush star. Ed lightly hit Roy's hand since he couldn't reach Roy's head. "No, no, no. Paper is very fragile. It crushes easily if you apply too much pressure," corrected Ed. Roy stared at him for a moment.

'Fragile... paper isn't the only thing that's fragile here,' Roy mused to himself. He studied Ed carefully. 'A person's heart is just as frail.'

Ed handed Roy another piece of paper. "Try again, but this time, don't pinch too hard." 2 minutes later Roy was looking at a lopsided star. "Well at least you didn't crush it this time," Ed said. Roy noticed that the atmosphere seemed lighter, happier yet still tranquil. When he first walked in here it seemed like everything was silent, sad, and calm.

Slowly, time passed by, although both didn't notice. They were lost in a small conversation. Discussing anything and everything, from the past to the present, from fantasy to reality, all the while folding paper stars.

Finally the owner of the café, a middle aged woman, approached them. "Sirs, I don't want to be rude, but it's late and I want to close the shop if you don't mind," she asked. Roy and Ed looked towards the clock. It was almost midnight. The shop was supposed to have closed almost two hours ago. The owner must have been really patient with them.

Ed and Roy gathered up their belongings. Roy handled Ed the stars he made, only to have Ed give them back to him. "Keep them. You made them after all."

"You sure you don't want them because they're ugly," Roy teased.

Instead, Ed gave him a knowing smile. "It's what on the inside that counts," he quoted. They walked outside. Roy fished out one of the shiny, better, paper stars he made. He held it close to the sky.

"Make a wish, Edward," said Roy. Ed looked at him confused.

"Whenever you see a star you're suppose to make a wish," explained Roy. The teasing tone made its way back into his voice.

"I know that," huffed Ed.

"So make a wish," said Roy.

"That's not even a real star," protested Ed.

"Just make a wish, Fullmetal."

"Fine." Ed closed his eyes and wished. Before he could open his eyes, he felt two things and heard another. He felt someone run their hand through his hair, untying his braid and a pair lips press against his in a soft kiss. Then words, "I'm sorry about my earlier comment," was whispered in that familiar voice.

Ed snapped open his eyes. Too late... Roy had vanished. Along with Ed's rubber band too, it seemed. Ed touched his lips as he felt the lingering warmth disappear. What did you know? Wishes made on papers stars seemed to come true. Ed headed towards the hotel were he and Al were staying with a big grin on his face.

&--------The Next Day------&

Hawkeye did a double take when she passed by General Mustang's office. "Umm, sir? What are you doing?" she asked.

Roy looked up. "Folding paper stars," he said simply. Hawkeye stared in confusion and shock. Roy just smiled a secret smile and glanced at the small jar filled with lopsided stars and the rubber band that was hidden underneath the cuff of his uniform. "Just folding paper stars..."

&---------------------------------_Owari_-------------------------------&

Sometimes wishes do come true...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
